


Juan's Quest

by juan_776



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Milking, Mother/Son Incest, OC Focused, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Perversion of Canon, Retelling, Squirting, Straight Shota, Vaginal Sex, White Magic, defloration, rowdy child, young boy older woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: Juan (SI) tagged along with Sir Sigurd with his efforts in the war. Thanks to his perverted mother, he has some...urges and have an eye on the women in the army. I think you know the rest. Straight shota.
Relationships: Adean | Aideen | Edain/Original Character(s), Brigid/original character(s), Diadora | Deirdre/Original Character(s), Ferry | Erinys/Original Character(s), Ira | Ayra/Original Character(s), Raquesis | Lachesis/Original Character(s), Silvia/original character(s), Tiltyu | Tailtiu/Original Character(s), original character(s)/Ethlyn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Off to adventure!

The village of Zoona, just northwest of Chalphy, was in a bit of disarray. The news of Verdane invading Grannvale and people are beyond stressed out. One of the clerics of the village, Melynda, stood hidden the the village church with her 7-year-old son, Juan, in her arms. The little boy shivered against her thighs as he clutched his Heal Staff. He learned a good bit on White Magic from his mother. The mother peeked out from the window of the church, seeing the streets completely empty. She was going to do their daily prayer to the Divine Dragons but one of the priests told them of the invasion of Jungby. That was 2 hours ago, and the family stood hidden in the church.

"How...how do you feel, sweetie?" She got onto her knees in front of her son, genuine fear in her voice. Juan nodded slowly. He was scared beyond belief but he tried to keep a brave face to prove to his admittedly attractive mother. He felt her soft hand pat his black hair. "We are going to be alright...and we'll see dad in Jungby soon..."

"O-Okay, thanks momma..." He smiled up at her though he did get glimpsed at her slightly above average breast. Melynda sees where his eyes are going and smiled, lowering her hand to her son's crotch. He gasped softly as she felt something hardening up, her favorite toy. He moaned softly as a bulge appeared in his pants. The mother licked her lips and kept her hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. His little stick was at full length, exciting Melynda. She couldn't get far, however, as there was a scream and a burst of flame came out. Melynda looked out the window and sees bandits roaming the streets, killing and destroying everything in sight. She gasped and got back down on the ground, holding her son close to her and wrapping her arms and legs around him. Both are shivering violently as footsteps approached the church. She kept her whimpering down as the bandit began beating at the door with his axe. Juan and Melynda shivered and teared up in pure fear. Before the bandit could break it down, he grunted in pain and collapsed to the ground. The family stood quiet for a few seconds before the the beat up door opened. Thinking it was another bandit, the mother stood hidden in the closet and silently before hearing...

"Hello? Is anyone here?!"

"G-Go away! W-We don't have gold!" Melynda yelled at the man, giving their location away. The man goes to the closet and opens the door. There, the duo sees a blue haired man in noble clothes. His towering appearance kinda intimidated the child but the mother rose from their sitting spot, recognizing the man from the stories that her husband told her about.

"You're...Sir Sigurd, aren't you? Of the Chalphys?"

"Uh, yes I am, ma'am. You've heard of me?"

"My husband works for Lady Edain in Evans as a retainer." Melynda explained, keeping Juan in her arms. "I've heard of your exploits through his letters!"

"Good to hear I have fans..." He laughs. "Your village is safe and secured now. You both can rest easy now." He led them outside to see the bandits dead and the entrance boarded up. The civilians was cleaning up the mess and and disposing of the bodies.

"Bless your heart, Sir Sigurd!" She thanked him as he got back on his horse. The mayor of the village handed him a big bag of gold.

"We scraped all the money we could for you! Use it as you see fit!"

"Thank you. Well, everything is good here, I'm off. Stay safe!"

"W-Wait!" Melynda rushed to the knight with her son in tow. As she was trying to catch her breath, Juan walked up to him.

"Mister Sigurd...do you think...I can come with you to Evans? To see my dad?" This caught the Holy Knight off guard.

"We know you are going off to battle..." Melynda interjected. "but he knows and uses White Magic pretty well for a child. Please sir...he haven't seen his father in a few years..."

Sigurd appears to be actually thinking about this proposition, scratching his hair. On one hand, he could use a healer. On the other, it was another child he needed to watch. After a few seconds, he came up with a idea.

"Very well but stay close to me." He offered his hand to the child who gladly took his hand and climbed up onto his steed. Melynda walked up to her son and kiss his forehead.

"Please be safe and come back. Tell your dad I said come home soon for a visit!" He noddeds and they took off over the hills.


	2. Ethlyn

Juan rode in the convey along with with the group tactician who was a few tears older than him, Oifey. The newbie clutched his staff tightly as Oifey looked out at the galloping knights: Sigurd, Noice, Alec and Arden.

"They are so cool..." Oifey said to himself, looking out of the window. He then turned to the shivering child behind him. "Scared to be out here?"

"U-Uh-huh...I think this is a mistake but...I want to see my dad again!"

"Haha, try to stay near Adren. Since everyone else is on horseback, it'll be difficult for you to keep up. Maybe Sir Sigurd might need you but, just stay next to Arden." He told Juan with him nodding, running out to find Arden. As he found Arden, he then found himself surrounded by bandits. Panicking, he back away from the burly men who had their axes raised. The child closed his eyes as he braced himself, only for the men to be burnt and cut down by Azel and Sigurd. Juan opened his eyes to see Sigurd offering his hand to him.

"Come on, Juan! You'll be safe with me!" He told him as Juan accepted, climbing up onto his horse. "Also thank you for coming, Azel. Both you and Lex's help are much appreciated!"

"Thank you, sir Sigurd. Just...don't mention this to Arvis...he scares the crap out of me!"

"Haha, no problem." Azel ran to joined Lex with saving the villages. Sigurd looked back at Juan. "Since you can't fight yet, stay close to me."

"O-Okay! Here!" The child healed the Holy Knight a bit.

"Thanks! Jungby Castle is in view. Me, Alec and Noice will clear the path!"

"R-Right! I'll heal everyone too!" The duo went out to meet up with the other two knights to clear out the bandits. As they were approaching the bridge, Juan noticed something from the corner of his eye. He turned to see three horseback riders coming from beyond the hills. "Uh...Mister Sigurd?"

"What is it?" He turned to him as he pointed to their new company who was fast approaching them. Sigurd almost immediately recognized them. "Quan! Ethlyn!" He galloped towards them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've heard of your skirmish with the Verdane army. We wanted to help out!" Quan explained. "Plus remember our promise? We promised to help each other in our times if need."

"And you need a healer too." The pink haired woman told her older brother, holding her staff. She then noticed the child holding onto him. "Uh, big brother? Are you baby-sitting?" Ethlyn pointed at the child who was staring at her.

"Mm? Oh, this is Juan. He's a healer as well. He's going to meet his father in Jungby so he's tagging along."

"Oh, since he's a healer, let me watch him." Ethlyn offered her hand to Juan, who quickly accepted it. She was real pretty and she seemed to be nice. He climbed on top of her horse and he got situated.

"The battle is up ahead." Finn told them, readying his lance. "We must make haste."

"Correct as always, Finn." Quan complimented, signaling them to follow. Juan and Ethlyn stood behind the main forces and focused on healing the army as they come. During to raid of Jungby, Ethlyn took Juan to some cover some distance behind the castle to wait it out. She could defend her and Juan quite easily but she wanted to play it safe. They dismounted her horse and sat under a tree with Juan real close to her. Ethlyn smiled down at him as he rested his head on her lap.

"So your dad works for Adean?"

"Yeah, he loves working for her! He's great with an axe too." Juan told her and then he shared some of the stories his dad told her.

"Wow, he sound like a great man." She ran her fingers through his hair, causing pur softly unintentionally. Ethlyn grinned as she petted him more, holding him close to her chest. Her breast was being pushed against the child's back, causing him to blush madly and his urges rising.

"U-Uh...Miss E-Ethlyn?"

"Yes~?" Her free hand went down to his pants, rubbing his harden little boner.

"T-That feels...a-ah..." Juan moaned out softly, letting the older woman do what she wants. The troubadour licked her lips and pulled his pants down, letting his small penis hang out.

"That looks so good~" Ethlyn told him shamelessly. Juan looked up at her, he could easily see the lust in her eyes. Before he could say anything, the woman reached down and kissed him on the lips. He squealed softly against her lips, getting fully hard at 3 inches. As the two made out, Ethlyn pushed her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other as Juan's hand slowly went under Ethlyn's shirt. She broke the kiss to lift her shirt off, revealing her medium sized breast. Juan took off his pants and underwear fully. He then went up to her and started to suck her nipples. As he was milking her, Ethlyn pushed her clothed opening against his hard stick. Juan couldn't focus on milking her as he looked down at their privates touching.

"You like this, huh little Juan~?" Ethlyn teased him, incredibly horny.

"Y-Yes...it feels g-great..." Juan took it upon himself to pull her white panties down to reveal her bushy pussy. Ethlyn couldn't take it anymore as she laid the little boy down on the grass.

"Just relax and I'll take care of you, Juan~"

"O-Okay...!" They both were excited to get it on as Ethlyn got on top of him to ride him like a horse. She guided his cock inside her pussy and she lowered herself, shivering in delight. Juan squealed in pleasure a bit loudly. Ethlyn silence him by kissing him deeply, bouncing her hips on him at a moderate pace. Both were in heaven as Juan squeezed Ethlyn's ass tightly, making her go even faster and faster on him. They kept kissing to make sure their moans aren't heard. Ethlyn broke the kiss to stare deeply into Juan's eyes, both sets are full of want.

"O-Oh fuck...this is amazing...!" Her ass smacked with each thrust, sends shivers up Juan's spine.

"Miss Ethlyn...s-something's..." The little boy tried to warm her but didn't care if it was inside. Ethlyn nodded, understanding that he was getting close.

"Do it inside!" She told him, forcing her tongue inside his mouth to push him over the edge. He yelled loudly in her mouth, cumming hard into of Ethlyn. The troubadour shivered violently as his semen leaked out of her pussy as he gave her a lot for a child. The two made-out for a few minutes before Ethlyn pulled back.

"C-Come on, let's see if big brother found Adean..."

"Right!" The two got dressed and quickly got back on her horse to zoom to Jungby castle.


	3. Ayra

Sigurd's army successfully recaptured Jungby Castle. While they were looking for survivors, Juan ran the halls up and down to search for his dad. He checked every room, under every bed, looking in all of the closets before seeing the injured man in the courtyard.

"Dad!"

"J-Juan?" The mage was surprised more than anything about seeing his son far from their home village. The little helper helped his father onto his feet. "What are you doing out here?"

"I joined Mister Sigurd's group to come see you! Please tell me you're okay!" He pleaded with his papa, eyes almost tearing up.

"I am okay but Lady Adean is gone! We've failed to protect her..." He sighed. His son grasped his hand and had a determined look on his face.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll keep going with Mister Sigurd until we find Miss Adean and bring her back!"

"What?! Juan, you know this isn't like training or playing with neighborhood friends, this is war! You need to head back home!" He told him but he shook his head.

"Dad, both mom and Mister Sigurd trust me. I know I'm still learning white magic but if I can help the people in the army. I'll grow to be a great mage like you! Please, I hate war and I want it to end!" He told his dad his mission though kept his _real_ reason hidden from his parents. After he told the mage, his reason stuck with the knight. After a moment, he got down to his son's eye-level.

"Are you sure you want to go to battle? It'll be very dangerous..."

"More than sure. I will be able to learn magic this way and be able to help!"

"...stay close to Sir Sigurd and the knights at ALL TIMES, understood?"

"Coming loud and clear, dad!" He hugged him childishly with him wrapping his arms around his son. Midir came up to him, wrapped in bandages.

"Eddie, I will accompany Sir Sigurd into Isaacian territory. You'll stay to help reconstruction."

"Very well. Please stay safe, son..."

"I will, dad." Juan then went back out to meet the rest of the army as they were getting their weapons repaired. He looked at Ethlyn, who seemed to recover fine from their little session. She was talking to her husband so Juan decided to leave her be...for now. His attention was turned to Sigurd and Oifey, who was discussing tatics. Juan ran up to them, excited and healed Sigurd.

"Ah, thank you, Juan. These barbarians are tougher than I thought."

"Always ready to help! So what's next? Miss Adean isn't here..."

"The one thing we can do: venture into Isaac territory and get her back." Oifey told him with the younger boy nodding. Alec rode to the trio with a message.

"Sir," He called out, getting their attention. "Duke Arvis of Velthomer has swung by to see you."

"Arvis? Why has..." Sigurd left to see him, leaving Juan and Oifey alone.

"Uh...who is Arvis?" Juan asked, a bit confused.

"He's a duke that hails from Velthomer, one of the central powers of Jugdral. He should be helping the prince with the war..." The two kids walked and talked until they reached the entrance of the castle. There, they see Sigurd and a red-haired man chatting. Juan's heart sank to the pits of his stomach as he saw the scary looking duke.

"Also, prince Kurth wanted to give you this." Arvis handed a Silver Sword to Sigurd, much to his surprise.

"Really?! Tell him I said thank you so much for this honor! And don't worry, Azel is in good hands."

"Show him the ropes..." His attention was then on the two boys behind the holy knight. Juan scurried behind Sigurd to escape Arvis' glare. The duke raised an eyebrow.

"Your....babysitting, Sigurd?"

"Haha, nah. They are my tactician and healer. They may seem young but their skills are undeniable." Sigurd explained with Juan jumping from behind his lord, his staff in hand.

"Y-Yeah!" Juan stuttered out, trying not to show fear. "I know a lot about white magic! Here, mister!" Juan healed Arvis. Some of his cuts from getting here was healed away. The red-haired man chuckled, turning to Sigurd.

"You got your hands full here. Take care of them."

"Well do." And with that, the duke took his leave. Sigurd turned to the two kids.

"In the morning, we leave for Evans. Adean must be there." They both nodded and went to bed.

The morning came and Juan was riding behind Sigurd on his steed. There were an army of barbarians that guarded the bridge yet they all fell one by one the Sigurd's and his knights might. As they reclaimed Evans, Adean wasn't there either so Sigurd realized she was taken to Verdane, deep in the forest. His army proceeded to head south to through the nation of Isaac. Juan, this time, rode with Ethlyn. While Quan was ahead in the front lines, the two healers stayed behind where the little boy can get all feely with the troubadour. Ethlyn didn't mind this one bit as no one saw the duo. Juan lifted Ethlyn's skirt and groped her big rear. Ethlyn bit her lip as she backed her butt against Juan, causing his face to go a deep red. Right as he was about to undo his pants, there was a loud roar. Barbarians rushed out of trees and bushes to ambush Sigurd's group.

"Uh oh, let's go!" Ethlyn told him with him fixing her skirt.

"Right!" As the got into the action multiple axe users fell to the army's might though there was one swordwoman who was holding her own quite well. As Juan, who was away from Ethlyn, was healing Lex, he then took cover in some shrubbery. Trying to keep his shaking under control, he surveyed the area to make sure he is safe. He eyes was then set on a beautiful swordswoman who was charging at him at full speed. He yelped and fell backwards to avoid the swing of her sword. She gritted her teeth and kept slashing as him. Due to him being in shrubbery, he could dodge her attacks more easily. He then had an idea after seeing her bare legs. With some timing, he could bring her down to his level and gain the upper hand. Ayra did a horizontal swing and Juan fell to the ground. Using his staff, he swung it to hit the spotbehind her kneecaps. She stumpled backwards and to the ground, dropping her sword in the process. He quickly grabbed her sword and pointed to her neck.

"You...are very fierce, miss, attacking a child like that." He told her whilst sitting on top of her. Meanwhile, Sigurd managed to get to Genoa without too much trouble.

"Why should you care?! Finish me, you got the best of me."

"I don't want to kill miss and I can see you don't want to either." She was quiet as Juan got a look of her above breast. He looks around to see they are out of sight. He, with the sword still at her neck, removed her breast plate, much to Ayra's dismay.

"Wait! What the fuck,,."

"Shh!" The sword made contact with her neck, making her sweaty in nervousness. "Don't say anything..." He glared at her, having the upper-hand in this situation. She laid there in silence as the little boy felt her body. He then used the sword to cut open her shirt, revealing her big breast to the hungry child. Juan, keeping her in place, proceeded to suck her nipple, getting some milk out of her. Ayra kept her mouth close to conceal her moans. Juan sees this and decides to tease her a bit by reaching under her skirt and rub her wet pussy through her panties. She gasped loudly, looking down at the horny child. Juan, knowing she wants it, removed the sword from her neck and stayed ontop of her.

"Not...a word of this to anyone...." She growled, removing her soaked panties.

"My lips are sealed!" He replied with a smile, removing his pants and getting on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes as he guided himself inside of the swordswoman, slowly braking through her hymen. She kept her grunts soft so they won't be found. Juan kissed her deeply to calm her down a bit. The two made out for a second before Juan resume moving in and out of her at a slow pace. Her insides felt so good around him.

"Faster..." She tolder him around his lips. He complied, going faster on Ayra's virgin pussy. She felt him hitting her womb and his balls slapping against her opening. Her moans picked up in volume and so did Juan's. She wrapped her legs around him as they fucked like wild animals. 

"M-Miss, you should...j-join us..." Juan told her, still fucking her at full speed.

"I-I can't...my nephew...is in danger..." This stuck out to him so he flipped her onto her stomach and position his still hard cock to her asshole.

"Mister Sigurd will save him! For now..." He grinned as he pushed his cock into her seriously tight anus, before moaning loudly. Juan wouldn't last much longer as he pounded her ass into submission. Ayra gripped the grass tightly as her body shook with each thrust inside of her.

"M-Miss...I'm..." Too late. He squealed loudly as he came hard inside of her. So much so it leaked out of her ass and into her pussy. both participants are breathing heavily from the action. After a few minutes, Juan got himself together and sees Sigurd riding out with a young boy.

"Oh that must be him! Let's go, miss!"


	4. Adean

Ayra met with Sigurd and was recovering at the fort. Juan stood with the knights as a crowd was coming in view. Noice got a view from a hill and he sees someone familiar.

"Milord!" He called out. Sigurd galloped up to them. "Lady Adean is running towards us and she isn't alone!" Juan got on top of Sigurd's horse to get a better view.

"You're right! Knights, intercept and save Adean! Juan, stay on here with me. I might need a healer." He nodded, hanging onto him as they charged towards the bandits. As they got closer, they see Adean and and young boy running towards them.

"S-Sigurd!" The priestess called out, waving at him.

"Adean, get in the back! We'll handle things!" She and Dew ran towards the back of the group. Juan's eyes never left the priestess as she gets to safety. His eyes then went back to the action. His lord was cutting down bandit after bandit, impressing Juan.

"Mister Sigurd, you are so cool with a sword! Think you can give me sword lessons?"

"Once the fighting, I think I'll take you up on that!" He smiles at him. Soon, the group arrived at Marpha where Gandolf were holding the castle. Sigurd braced himself as he was about to charge in. Juan healed him as he rushed in. As they were about to clash, however, Azel burnt Gandolf to a crisp, still clearly pissed off about Adean's adduction.

"That was for Adean...bastard..." He grumpled to himself.

"Well, alright then." Sigurd said, somewhat surprised at this. "Marpha is ours now, everyone take five for now." The army went about their activities. Juan stuck by himself, roaming the streets. As he runs, a lady ran into him, knocking them back over.

"Ow, watch it!"

"S-Sorry...I wasn't...looking!" The light purple haired woman rushed pasted the strucken boy, not even helping him up. As he was recovering, Sigurd ran up to him, helping him.

"Hey, did...a woman with long hair rush past...here?" He panted, out of breath. The little boy nodded, confused.

"She...just left..."

"Oh...Dierdre...I hope we meet again..." Juan smiled and hugged his leg.

"I know you two will, Mister Sigurd, I just know it!"

"Haha, you're optimistic if anything, Juan!" Juan then left Sigurd alone as he turned to practice his white magic. He tried to up himself by using Mend staffs. As he was focus on some rocks to heal, a certain priestess heard the commotion and went to investigate. Adean sees the child using his magic whily-nelly.

"Okay...looks like I got using Mend on lock! Need to practice on other people..."

"Oh, so that's what you were doing!" Adean spoke up, surprising the young child.

"Oh, hello Miss Adean! Mister Sigurd told me about you!" Juan couldn't help but get a good look at her figure through her robes. She was so slender and beautiful.

"Ah, we did grow up together. How is your magic coming along?"

"Really great! Watch!" Juan healed Adean with his Mend with little effect. "What, wait? Why did..." He whinned.

"Looks like you might need more practice. Here, try this." Adean got behind Juan and positioned his hands differently on the staff. With that, Juan used his white magic again with better result. He was esthetic, even more so with the fact that a attractive cleric was directly behind him. He could feel her skin and breast on his back and the back of his head. "Try using the staff like that."

"I-I will! Thanks, Miss A-Adean!" She looked up at her with a huge smile on his face. She smiled down at him as well. She then felt the young boy snuggle against her body. She blushed faintly as Juan hugged her thighs.

"J-Juan..."

"Do you...a-ah!" Adean started feeling his body, loving the feel of it. "M-Miss..."

"We are alone now...want to have some fun?" She whispered in his ear, getting a frantic nod in response. Adean then got down to his level and disrobed the little boy quickly, causing him to whine. Adean was hungry, that's for sure.

"Miss Adean, are you sure this is a good idea? What if someone sees us?" 

"Then let them watch~" That someone was the young tactician himself. Oifey was on a walk when he heard some squealing. He goes to investigate when he sees Adean pulling down Juan's underwear, revealing his boyhood. Oifey couldn't take his eyes off of the action as he head in a bush to spy on them.

Adean took Juan into her warm mouth as she swirled her tongue around his cock. She loved the taste of it and it sends Juan to ecstasy. He planted his hands in her golden locks of hair as she hungrily ate the child. Adean gripped his hips and forced more of his dick in her mouth, obviously horny. Juan fucked her face at a fast pace, his tiny balls constantly slapping her chin. The priestess moaned loudly as Juan squealed in sheer delight. He could feel himself getting close with each tonguing he received.

"M-Miss Adean..." He tried to warn her but she had other ideas. She gently moved her index finger to poke his tiny anus. That pushed him over the edge and he squealed into his hand.

"ADEAN!" He muffled out, cumming hard inside the priestess' mouth. She moaned loudly as she drank it all down. She pulled back to smile brightly at the child.

"You...could've warn me!" Juan told her.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun!" She giggled as she stood up to disrobe herself, giving Juan and, unintentionally, Oifey a great view of her slender body. Juan got back up to fully length as the priestess presented her anus to the horny child. "Juan~ This is for you~" She told him in a singsong voice. The child took the hint and got on top of her, positioning his cock against her asshole.

"Get ready, Miss Adean! I'm not holding anything back!"

"Good, I want it--G-GAH!" Juan kept his promise, fucking Adean's asshole with no remorse. She laid her head on the ground as she rubbed her leaking pussy. Juan pushed his entire length inside of Adean's anus and kicked it into high gear. Slapping her ass, He fucked her with no mercy as the priestess screamed into the ground, cumming hard. Juan wasn't that far either. With one last thrust, he yelled Adean's name loudly as he came hard inside of her, filling her insides up. They both panted heavily as Juan pulled out of her, letting the cum ooze out of her ass.

"W-Wow..." Juan got himself up from her ass.

"Just keep practicing and...we'll be a great magic wielder!"

"I will! Thanks, Miss Adean!"

Oifey came in the bush after watching the two finish up. He frantically cleaned himself up with some leafs.

"So that's what he has been doing...wow..."


	5. Dierdre

About a day or two later, the Holy Knights began their campaign through the Verdane forest. As they were hiking through, bandits ambush them from every corner. Juan went forward with Sigurd and Quan to clear a path. He rode with his lord as he kept picking leaves off of him. After clearing some men out, he hopped off of his horse.

"Juan? Where are you heading?" Sigurd asked.

"Bathroom! There are no bandits nearby so far so now I think is a good time!"

"Just try to stay close to us. They could be hiding anywhere."

He nodded and left behind a few trees to do his business. As he was peeing, he heard some humming nearby. He finished up and goes to investigate. The young healer were swatting bugs and branches away as he draw closer to the noise. He ended up a good distance from the army though he'll most likely be able to find back. After walking for what seems like hours, he came across a huge pond in some sort of hidden oasis. What caught his attention, however, was the maiden who was bathing in the pond. All Juan saw was her back: long, curly purple hair went down into the water. As the curious little boy that he is, he goes to see who this woman is. As she was washing herself, Juan hopped from bush to bush to try to get a better view of her. When her face came into view, his eyes widen.

"It's that woman from a few days ago...!" He thought to himself. She didn't notice the Peeping Tom as she continued to wash her slender body. Juan eyed her closely, feeling a bit tight in his pants. The forest maiden scrubbed her front with the water of the pond and then contended with her long head of hair. Juan reached into his pants to start rubbing himself to the sight of her. She stood up from the pond and her bushy opening came into view of the horny little boy. He got a bit too noisy as he accidentally fell over in the bush. Dierdre nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. Juan quickly crawled out of the bush as Dierdre got herself dressed. As she donned her dress, she checked the bushes were Juan was at, finding nothing. She scratched her head before shrugging. She head back to her cabin. When she arrived, however, she saw that she wasn't alone. She sees a child no older than 10 gawking at her home. It also adds to the fact he looked familiar.

"E-Excuse me..." Juan nearly jumped in the air when he heard someone else. Getting caught, he turned to the source of the voice and sees the flustered maiden.

"Y-You're the girl from the other day! I'm Juan! What are you doing here?" He was curious, to say the least.

"I-I'm Dierdre. I-I live here...away from man but..." She sits at the door of her cabin. She sighs in frustration as she planted her face in her hands. "I can't get him out of my mind..."

"Who--" He realization then hits him like a semi. "Oh, you mean Mister Sigurd, right? He feels the same way!" The young boy reassured the maiden, putting his hand on her lap.

"He does? Thank goodness...I...I want to meet him again." She told him.

"I'll take you to him!" He offered to her. She looked down at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much, you are very kind, Juan!" She reached down to kiss his cheek. That turned his switch on as he reached up to kiss her lips. This bold move took her by surprise as she melted into the kiss a few seconds later. The two made out for a few with Juan getting on top of Dierdre, holding her. Her hands went down to grope his little rear. Juan squeaked as he pulled back, surprised.

"D-Dierdre...?"

"Just a one time thing before I get to Sigurd, alright?" She told him.

"Okay!" He chirped out happily. Dierdre patted him as she removed her dress to reveal her naked body to the child a second time. He eyed her above average breast and hairy pussy. She laid against her cabin and spread her legs for Juan.

"Here, let's keep going!"

He nodded happily and pushed his pants down, letting his hard stick hang out. He proceeded to get on top of her, positioning his cock against her pussy. Looking her in the eyes, he pushed himself inside of her, breaking her hymen. The maiden endured the pain as she gripped the grass tightly. Juan, however, didn't hold anything back. He began plowing Dierdre at a fast rate. Her bloodly insides felt so good to him that he couldn't stop.

"W-Wait Juan...! I...g-gah....oohhh..." She tilted her head backwards in pleasure. The pain subside as sheer pleasure took over. She was moaning like crazy ad Juan showed her no mercy. His little cock hit her womb multiple times, causing her her to squirm around.

"O-oh gods...it's..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she squirted her sweet juices all over the little boy. She screamed in sheer delight as her back arched.

"Wow, just like a fountain!" Juan giggled as Dierdre panted heavily. She grinned and pushed Juan onto his butt and got on top of him.

"I'm not...done yet! I need you to cum too!" She told him, clearly excited to get some action. Juan nodded.

"Let's do it, Miss Dierdre!" Was all he said before the maiden lowered herself onto the small cock. It sent shivers up both of their spines. Dierdre proceeded to bounce her magnificent hips on the small child. He moaned loudly as he was helpless against Dierdre's intense riding. The maiden closed her eyes tightly as she moaned his name. She felt him kissing and sucking her breast for milk. He got a taste of Dierdre's creamy milk and loved it. Putting his hands on her hips, he moaned loudly against her nipple, cumming hard inside of her. Dierdre gasped loudly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. After a few seconds, Dierdre lifted herself off of his cock and his semen leaked out of her. Both panted heavily as Juan tried to stand up.

"C-C'mon...let's go meet...Mister Sigurd...." He offered her his hand. She smiled and took it. Juan then led her away from her cabin back towards the army.

"W-Wait..." Juan stopped as Dierdre ran back inside her cabin to grab something. A few minutes later, she came back out with a staff to her back.

"Ohh, what kind of staff is that?" Juan asked, curious.

"A Silence Staff. I have a feeling we may need this."


	6. Melynda

Sigurd's army conquered Verdane and saw the death of Jamke's father. But not without some piece of info on the Loptous Clan. Afterwards, the army was stationed in the Evans Castle and was enjoying some R&R from the forest battles. Juan especially was running all over the place like the hyperactive child that he is. Little did he know, he would get a visit from someone close to him. Another day has come and the little healer was sitting under a tree with his heal staff, blowing the petals off of flowers. As he was enjoying himself, A wagon led by Adean's retainers pulled into Evans. A nun stepped out off the wagon and immediately went searching for someone. That nun was Juan's mother, Melynda.

"Where is he? Where is he?" She wondered to herself as she wondered through the city, in search of her son. After what felt like days, she sees her son sitting under a tree. She takes a sigh in relief as she quietly went up to him.

"Pretty flowers go woosh in the wind~" He sang to himself as he blew more petals off of flowers. Melynda giggled to herself as she snuck behind him and shielded his eyes, surprising him.

"W-Woah, who--"

"Guess who~" She said in a singsong voice. The little boy gasped before turning around.

"Mama!!" He threw himself into her breast, hugging her tightly.

"Juan! Thank the gods you are okay!" She hugged him just as tightly, sitting in the grass. The two hugged as tightly as they could and spent some time in each others arms. After a while, they brake the hug and held hands back to the castle. 

"I'm so glad you're here, mama! This adventure with Mister Sigurd has been so much fun!"

"I'm just glad you are alive, Juan. You can tell me all about your journies now!" And tell her he did. From rescuing Adean to clearing out the forest filled with bandits, he told her about it all except for his 'personal' time with the women of the army. As he was going on, Melynda had that look in her eyes. She changed their course for back to the castle.

"And then Miss Ayra swiped down bandits left and right, it was amazing!"

"Oh, I'm sure it was. Be glad you are among and learning from talented individuals." They arrived at Juan room that he was sharing with Ofrey. Juan jumped onto his bed, full of glee at seeing his mother. Said mother sat next to him, running her fingers through his black hair. He enjoyed every second of it as he moaned a bit. He looked up at Melynda to see 'that' look in her eyes. Thinking he knows what she wants, Juan reached up and kissed his mother on the lips. This surprised the nun but she kissed him back. And again. And again. Juan could feel her horniness from each kiss planted on his lips. When she broke the kiss, her eyes was filled with lust for her son. Juan felt the same towards his mother, albeit a bit dazed from the makeout session. Melynda's eyes drifted towards a staff that was sitting against the wall.

"Oh, is that...?"

"A Silence Staff! Miss Dierdre used it in our travels!" Juan explained to her. She grinned as she took it to cast a spell on this room, making it soundproof. Juan looked confused by this.

"There! Now we can be as loud as we want!"

"Oh that's why you---mmph!" Melynda kissed him deeply again as her hand goes down to his crouch. He asked no questions as he let his mom have her way with him. As they made out, Melynda swiftly removed his pants and then her own. The breeze made the boy shiver in coldness and in delight. Melynda broke the kiss and laid her son down on his back. He looked up at his mother as she lifted her dress.

"We're going to have some fun~ You can be as loudly as you want, sweetie~"

"Oh...I like this a lot, mama..."

"Then you'll love this!" Melynda sat on his face as she began to play with his dick. She peeled back the foreskin and took his head into her mouth, She drove her tongue all around it, getting squeals from Juan as he immaturely licked his mother's opening. He tried. Melynda felt him getting at full length which wasn't much but she liked it. She took more of his dick into her warm mouth, bobbing her head at a slow pace. Juan, on the other hand, tried to please his mama by frantically licking her wet pussy. It worked but he was so spractic in his tongue movement. Melynda was far more experienced. She picked up the speed of her bobbing, moaning on his dick. That sent sparks up his spine as he prematurely leaked some pre into her mouth. She loved the taste more than anything. She lapped it all down, sucking hard to get more out of him. Juan spazzed a bit bit under her as the pleasure overtook him. She squealed loudly as he came hard in her mouth, his mouth not letting a single drop go to waste. She rubbed herself fiercely to spray her juices all on her son's face. She pulled back from his still hard cock.

"Hack! Boy, you had that held in, didn't you, sweetie?"

"K-Kinda..." He nervously replied, out of breath.

"Don't get too relaxed!" The horny mother brushed her black her from her face and positioned his cock to her wet pussy. She lowered herself on him, taking him inside. The horny mother and son moaned loudly as she began bouncing on his tiny cock. She rode her son like the heated animal that she is.

"Gods yes! J-Juan!"

"Mama! G-Gah!!" Juan couldn't last long as his mother rode him faster and faster. She could feel him hitting her womb, causing her to cum all on him again. Juan didn't last long as he cum hard inside of his mother's spell-protected womb. Melynda spazzed in pleasure as she felt his semen leak out of her pussy. She was shakey as she tried and catch her breath. She looked down at her son, who passed out from the pleasure. She tucked him into the bed and laid next to him, falling asleep herself.


	7. Lachesis

After some time in Evans, Sigurd received a sos from Nordian. The ruler and Sigurd's best friend Eldigan was taken captive by the king. The army got themselves together and headed northwest to the castle. Being the careful boy that he was, Juan rode in the convey along with Oifey.

"Hey..uh Juan?" Oifey called out, slightly nervous.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I have been meaning to ask you something... about your...thing with girls." Juan tilted his head in confusion before realizing.

"Oh you mean the fun time as mama calls it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Y-Yeah. J-Just...why do you do it?"

"I dunno. The girls usually want it first." Juan replied to the curious boy.

"Well, maybe next time...can I be in it too?" Oifey nervously asked, slightly scared to try this sort of thing.

"Sure!" The younger boy granted his request happily. The army was about to encounter enemy force that was about to take Heirhein. Sigurd had Oifey ride out with him, much to his dismay while Juan stayed at the back of the group to focus on healing. As he was healing the units, they got closer and closer to the castle. Soon, Sigurd got to it and secured it with the help of Princess Lachesis. Juan managed to catch up with his lord as he was talking to the blonde princess.

"Must I stay here, Sigurd? I want to help free my brother too!"

"Don't worry. It'll just be till we can claim the next castle. For now, you and your knights will stay here." He explained with Lachesis sighing and nodding, going back to the castle. Juan tended to some more wounded before going inside the castle after the princess. After a few hours of traversing, he stumbling across the princess sitting in the empty throne room. She was dangling her sword in-between her fingers, bored out of her mind. Juan took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hello, Miss Lachesis!" He called out cheerfully. Her eyes shifted towards him, her facial expression not changing.

"Oh, you're that child healer Sigurd told me about."

"Uh-huh! And you're Lachesis, the one who loves her brother." Lachesis smiled a bit.

"Yes he is my everything. He is the perfect, ideal knight." She swoon over Eldigan and Juan listened, wanting to be that ideal knight.

"He sounds amazing, Miss Lachesis. A lot like Mister Sigurd!" He compared the two. "I bet Mister Sigurd would win against Mister Eldigan!"

"As if! One day, I'll fight by Eldigan's side."

"I will, I believe in ya!" He childishly hugged her thighs with her petting his head. 

"Thank you..." She kissed his forehead with he returning it on her cheek.

"Miss Lachesis...can we...mmph!"

Lachesis cut him off by kissing him on the lips. Juan kissed her back, leading into a make out session. Juan moved to her lap as they kept kissing. After a few seconds, Lachesis broke the kiss.

"Since you want to be a knight, show me what kind of man you are!" She challenged him. He nodded and got off her lap. He lifted his shirt and pushed down his pants. From there, she could see his growing erection. She licked her lips and got onto her knees.

"I hope you are ready because I'm not holding anything back!"

"The way I like it, Miss Lachesis!" And with that, the princess took the boy into her mouth, sucking him off. Immediately, Juan started moaning her name in pure pleasure, petting her beautiful blonde hair. She took more than half of his length. She liked the taste well enough.

"M-Miss Lachesis...."

"You like this huh?" She teased as she jerked him off. He nodded frantically as the princess rubbed herself under her skirt. She was horny, he could tell. He decided to take control as he softly pushed the princess onto her back. She let him be the man as she flipped her skirt up to give him a better view of her soaked panties. He hastily removed them to get a look at her trimmed opening. He positioned his cock against her virgin pussy and pushed it in without warning. Lachesis grunted in pain as Juan stopped, afraid that he hurt her.

"Are you okay, Miss Lac....wait is this blood?!"

"I-It's okay...it's suppose to hurt the first time..."

Juan thought for a second before saying...

"I bet you wanted your brother as your first, huh?" He asked somberly with her nodding. "Well, I'll be more of a man than he is!" He used this newfound determination to fuck Lachesis with no remorse. She gasped loudly as he assaulted her womb repeatedly.

"S-Slow down, child! I can't...gah...." The pleasure was corrupting the princess' mind as she began massaging her breast. Juan hugged her torso as he held nothing back from pleasuring the princess. Lifting her shirt and bra, Lachesis gave the horny boy a great view of her breast. He began sucking on one like a hungry baby. She milked in his mouth, urging him to keep going. Lachesis limit was quickly raising, however. She couldn't keep up with his stamina as she came hard on him. He felt her cum hard on him.

"Wow, miss Lachesis! You're so....horny...ugh..."

"Thanks to you! Now, let it out inside of me! I want it!" And get it she shall. Juan's pants got faster and faster as his thrusts was speeding up. Soon, he groaned her name, cumming hard inside of her womb. Both were out of breath as Lachesis kissed him again. They laid in their scent for a while before Lachesis stood up to clothe herself.

"Well, it's back to waiting for Sir Sigurd to come back..."

"I'll keep you company, Miss Lachesis! You can tell me more stories about Mister Eldigan!"

"That sounds like a plan, Juan..." She smiles as they got dressed and comfortable for story time.

**Author's Note:**

> **Won't be updating this as much but keep a look out! Read and Review!**


End file.
